Alien VS Predator Evolution
by Nimrodic
Summary: We thought we won. We thought we drove them off. We were wrong. The war between the two alien races had consumed us not long ago. Now, hundreds of years after it was fought on Earth it will resume. Sequel to AVP: Blood War, please Read & Review.
1. Alien Intro

Kyle returned to his home the very next day and felt something pound on his chest. He coughed and coughed, blood began to pour out of his chest. He groaned in agony as he felt what the Queen saw in him beginning to come out of him. With a final scream of pain, a Praetorian Chestburster was on the floor and Kyle was limped against the wall. The little snake like creature squealed as it was now free from its host chest.

However, it wasn't entirely free it would have to get out the room somehow. But, how would it accomplish this feat. It wouldn't, just as the squeal was heard men in lab coats were in the room. They had been watching Kyle the whole time, waiting for this moment to come. The Chestburster hissed at the men, looking at them as strange creatures.

One of the men had a plastic container and handed it off to the one closest to the creature. It took some time before they were able to capture the creature inside of the container.

"What do we do with the corpse," one of them asked.

"Get rid of it, he never existed," he said carrying the container out.

They did as they were told; putting the body in an incinerator, burning it till it was more than ash. The Chestburster was carried to a lab, or as the public seemed to dub it Area 51. It couldn't molt in the environment it was in, and was slowly dying. The scientist preformed one experiment that seemed to change that. They injected the Chestburster with a type of nanobots, made from Predator technology.

After the injection, something incredible happened. It began to molt out in a highly bright area. It took under an hour before it emerged from its shell, as a Praetorian. It squealed and hissed at the on lookers, who thought they were safe behind the glass. Everyone began congratulating one another on the success of these nanobots, which seemed to speed up the transformation sequence and make it possible outside of dimly lit areas.

The Praetorian had other plans then being an animal inside of a cage. She charged the glass, using her head as battering ram. The first time she hit the glass it didn't seem to have an effect on it at all, but the second time she hit the glass it began to crack.

"We need security down here now, she's tryin' to get free," one of them said into a nearby radio just as the glass broke with a third and final headbutt. Screaming could be heard as the scientist forgot to let go of the radio. "Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh, she's killing all of them," were the last things said before it went silent.

Alarms began to go off, and security teams began to mobilize. The intercom was telling the location of the breach, while the security measures were going into place. The doors to the labs were being sealed off, by extremely powerful steel blast doors. The security cameras were all focusing on her, watching where she went, so that the security teams would know where to intercept. They all knew it though; they were doomed inside this place.

The cameras more or less caught the same thing every time. The bullets not even stunning her or for that matter slowing her down! She would rip limbs off of the ones that she killed, spewing the guts and blood all over the floor and walls. One of the cameras caught her, grabbing one person with her tail and the proceeded to rip him in half flinging one half at one of his buddies and another against a wall. Even the female scientist weren't lucky enough to survive her rage. Whether it being stabbed in the back, head being bitten off, or being ripped in half no one lived.

After her rampage was over she let out a roar and squealed. She was ready to start a hive, but this wasn't a suitable location due to the fact of there being no host for the hive to grow. She searched through the base looking for a way to the surface, she couldn't locate one. She found herself in the hanger, and spotted what looked like a ship. Her instincts were telling her to board this vessel for one reason or another.

After she had borded the ship, something kicked in. The ship sky rocketed out of a tunnel and out into the cold reaches of space. She quickly began to molt while aboard the ship. But, the coldness of space made the outer shell as hard as diamonds. She was stuck in her shell in space, and was headed for who knows where.

In the United States a meeting is being held between the President and his chiefs. They had just received word that Area 51 had been taken out. They were all talking and conversing about this disturbing news. Some thought they should go public with this, but some resented the idea of this. The president folded his hands, and put them against his forehead.

"Can we expect the same thing as we had to face a few months ago," he asked one of his generals.

He shook his head, "No sir, she somehow got one of the alien crafts to take off and is now somewhere in space."

The president thought it over a little bit more, and that's when the tapes got there. He watched the horrific images that were on them and nearly threw up as did the others. In the end they decided not to go public with this information, but to rather keep it in one of the many black files.


	2. Predator Intro

A group of hired killers work their way through the rough jungle. They are on a mission, of what seems to be of great importance. They could care less though; they just want to get paid. They stop about two or three miles from their objective and survey the area.

It is a village, and it looked like a crappy one at that. There were holes in the roofs of some of the buildings, dead animals laying all about, and there didn't seem to be anyone there. The group of six marched their way towards this village, despite the obvious warnings that they saw along the way.

In the trees following them was a hunter, one just as if not more deadly than the six heavily armed mercenaries bellow him. He looked at them with great interest, thinking that they could possibly be much better prey then the village was. He silently and swiftly made it through the trees, concealed by a type of camouflage. Upon entering the village, the mercenaries found the village completely destroyed. There was blood all over the place, and bullet holes could be seen in the various surroundings.

"Man I got a bad feeling about this one guys," one of them said.

The main one looked at him and just shook his head, "Alright, split up and take a look around the place. Oh, and I don't need to remind you that if it moves to kill it."

The hunter watched carefully as the group of six split up and began searching the village. He was currently following the smallest of the group, jumping from tree to tree to keep up with him. Finally, it was time for him to go in for the kill on this one. He dropped to the ground with a thud. The mercenary looked behind him to just see some leaves moving. He then heard them crunching as well, and took a second long look at the area.

"Holy crap," he said aiming his weapon at what seemed to be nothing.

He fired off some rounds towards the location, but was hitting nothing. The others were wondering what was going on, and rushed over to the area. The hunter was right behind him, spear in hand. With a quick thrust it easily broke through his spine and out the other side of him. When the others got there they saw blood dripping from his wound, and him being raised off of the ground.

Gunfire erupted soon afterwards, as he took the small one off into the dense canopy. They continued to fire into the canopy after him, not knowing if they hit anything at all. The Predator managed to get away, uninjured to boot with his prize. He made it to his trophy wall inside of a cave, and went to work taking the skull right off of the small guy. He roared as he did this, and then proceeded to peel the skin off and bleach it.

The other mercenaries were sick with themselves with what had happened. They couldn't kill this thing and it seemed like it was intent on killing them. They quickly began moving towards their predetermined evac point. They weren't gonna wait around to die.

The Predator resumed his hunt of the remaining five mercenaries. He selected his next target, the only female of the group. He continued to track the group waiting for the right moment to strike. When they decided to stop for a quick rest, he thought it an opportune time to strike. Brandishing a spear gun he took aim, using the three dots in his helmet to help target the location he was going to shoot at.

No sound was heard as he fired the single shot, putting it right through her head. When the others looked over at her, they noticed she was slumped up against a nearby rock. When one of them went to take a look he saw it. The tiny spear like object was jammed in her skull. Taking aim again, the predator shot another spear like bullet at the one standing next to the female he had just killed.

He too slumped over with the same type of fatal injury that the female had received. The other three formed a circle, trying to find him if that was even possible. Fear was in their eyes, he could tell from the distance that he was at. He set his spear gun aside and decided on a different approach. Click was heard, as the plasma cannon on his shoulder was settled into place.

The three heard the click, and immediately began to fire at the trees. The predator jumped down from his location, trying to avoid the bullets. Unfortunately he took one in the shoulder, some green blood dropping from where he stood. The plasma cannon was aimed, as fired a single burst of plasma eradicating one of the heads. A second bolt hit the other one, and all that stood was the leader of the group.

He turned and looked at where he thought the blast came from. The Predator disengaged his cloak, wanting to fight this guy on his terms. He then removed his mask showing his face to him. The man stood there looking at him, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He thought this was a dream where he was in that one movie, but it wasn't this was real.

The Predator roared at the scared human as his blades popped from his left gauntlet, wanting him to through down his gun and use that knife on his belt. He knew what this thing wanted, but he wasn't going to give it to him.

"Go to hell you ugly son of a bitch," he said emptying the remaining bullets in his clip at him.

The bullets swirled all around the Predator, hitting trees and other things not even coming close to hitting him. He roared once more and then charged forward. The man tried to reload, but was too late. The Predator had just stabbed him in the stomach, and he was a dead man. He looked in the monster's eyes just as he died, thinking what in God's name did he do to deserve a death like this.

The Predator roared in victory over the slaying of the village earlier, and the slaying of these six humans. He collected the leader's skull as his ultimate prize on his hunt. He then contacted a ship that was orbiting the planet, and arranged for a pick up. He boarded the ship with his prizes and was on his way home.


End file.
